


In Grieving

by Lauriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 Stages of Grief, Angst, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post The Reichenbach Fall, no fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriarty/pseuds/Lauriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John texts Sherlock while going through the 5 Stages of Grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Grieving

1: Denial

June 16, 2012 1:22 AM  
You were my best friend and I'll always believe in you. -JW

June 20, 2012 7:15 AM  
You forgot your eyeballs in the fridge again, Sherlock. -JW

June 21, 2012 7:41 PM  
Will you pick up some milk on your way home? We're out again. -JW

July 1, 2012 6:32 PM  
I'm going to go get some groceries. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. -JW

July 17, 2012 6:55 AM  
You forgot to clean up your experiment last night. I had to do it for you. -JW

July 18, 2012 12:30 PM  
Lestrade says there's a case. He said you wouldn't have taken it anyway, because it was really easy. Would you have taken a break-in murder? Probably not... -JW

July 21, 2012 1:50 PM  
Angelo. Remember him? He doesn't believe it. He says you're still brilliant. Impossible that you could have left. -JW

July 22, 2012 3:43 AM  
Sherlock? What are you doing out there? -JW

July 22, 2012 3:44 AM  
It was Mrs. Hudson. Sorry. -JW

July 25, 2012 4:36 AM  
Sherlock. -JW

July 26, 2012 6:21 AM  
Waiting for you here. In the cafe. -JW

July 26, 2012 7:40 AM  
They kicked me out. -JW

August 1, 2012 4:32 AM  
Is that you playing? -JW

August 5, 2012 8:30 PM  
Mrs. Hudson insisted upon taking away your skull and putting it somewhere else. I told her you would become angry. So she left it. I guess it keeps me company. Did it keep you company before I met you? -JW

August 20, 2012 8:54 AM  
I saw my therapist today again. She says I should say everything I didn't say that I wanted to. You told me once that she was wrong about me. I began to think she was wrong about that talking idea too. It didn't help at all, talking to you in the flat. It felt like you weren't listening, which was how it felt before anyway. But then I remembered you prefer to text. -JW

August 30, 2012 12:59 PM  
They told me about your phone today. I suppose it doesn't matter. Apparently our last conversation was recorded and they all decided to listen to it again. That was fun. -JW

2: Anger

September 1, 2012 5:55 AM  
Why? -JW

September 5, 2012 3:32 AM  
Why did you have to leave? -JW

September 6, 2012 4:42 PM  
Why did you lie to me? -JW

September 10, 2012 10:10 PM  
You left me here. I hate you. -JW

September 15, 2012 3:03 PM

Just stay away from me.

September 22, 2012 3:52 AM  
Damn. -JW

September 30, 2012 6:10 AM  
Why haven't you come back yet? -JW

September 12, 2012 5:45 AM  
Why don't you just stay away from me and never come back? -JW

September 15, 2012 6:17 PM  
Stop all of this. -JW

October 2, 2012 7:45 PM  
I almost killed Anderson today. He said good riddance that you were gone. -JW

October 3, 2012 2:43 PM  
I hate you. -JW

3: Bargaining

October 14, 2012 5:59 AM  
Give me a sign. Just any sign. -JW

October 15, 2012 11:52 PM  
I'll move out if you don't come back. -JW

October 17, 2012 3:03 PM  
Will you come back if I sold your violin? -JW

October 18, 2012 3:00 PM  
I didn't sell it. -JW

October 21, 2012 6:30 PM  
I stopped going to the sessions. Wasn't helping. -JW

October 27, 2012 8:54 PM  
I'm going out to look for you again. -JW

October 28, 2012 10:42 PM  
I'm not going to stop looking until I find you. -JW

October 28, 2012 11:01 PM  
Where are you? -JW

November 3, 2012 3:21 AM  
Stop this. -JW

November 5, 2012 3:00 AM  
Please. -JW

4: Depression

November 10, 2012 12:59 AM  
I can't do this anymore. -JW

November 13, 2012 4:13 PM  
You know how when you see someone while on the tube or in a cab? You were there. I saw you today. At least I thought I did. -JW

November 17, 2012 11:11 PM  
I wish you would come back.

November 20, 2012 5:55 AM  
ffffcjafiefajdll -JW

November 25, 2012 9:01 PM  
I can't eat. -JW

November 25, 2012 9:02 PM  
I can't sleep. -JW

November 25, 2012 9:10 PM  
I can't do anything. -JW

November 25, 2012 9:12 PM  
I ca

November 26, 2012 11:12 PM  
I'd have jumped for you. -JW

5: Acceptance

December 1, 2012 6:12 AM  
You're not coming back. -JW

December 3, 2012 7:44 AM  
It's been months. -JW

December 4, 2012 8:32 PM  
You haven't answered me. -JW

December 5, 2012 12:12 PM  
You're just not going to come back? -JW

December 7, 2012 8:36 PM  
Wherever you are, I hope you're happy. -JW

December 10, 2012 3:30 AM  
I waited for you. I watched for you. You never replied. You never came back. I gave up everything. No one talks to me anymore. I've lost everything. You were my everything.

Now you're gone... for real.

I'm moving out of 221B.

I'm going to stop texting you now. You're probably not even getting any of my texts anyway.

I still don't think you were a fake. I knew you. You were a lot of things, but you were not a fake.

I don't even understand why I continue to do this. It's pointless, isn't it? Texting you won't make you magically come back from the dead. It's impossible.

But you're impossible.

I'm getting rid of this phone by January.

You've given me life when I was alone. I'm beginning to think I've given everything back. Wherever you are, I'll never forget about you. What we had. I l

December 10, 2012 3:33 AM  
missed you. -JW

...

December 18, 2012 9:03 PM  
I've met a girl. Her name is Mary Morstan. -JW

...

December 31, 2012 12:59 AM  
Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Goodbye, Sherlock. -JW

...

January 25, 2013 1:00 AM  
I'm sorry, John. -SH

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't use military time, obviously. Hope that's not a problem.


End file.
